Through Sickness and Death: A tragic love story
by The Alta Loma Demon
Summary: Yakumo is dying and Harima doesn't have the money to cure her. the person who has the money will use his situation to get what she wants from him. Rated M for Dark topics, Sexuality and Language


Through Sickness and Death: A Tragic Love Story

"Cough, cough" Yakumo was coughing again. Harima was sitting by her hospital bed. He was worried. They had been married for 1 ½ years and she was now dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do about. The medical bill had just about bankrupted him. She had a brain tumor that was causing her hell. They said it might be a cancerous tumor, but it was too dangerous to check. Now he was watching his one true love dying in front of him. His manga wasn't doing well, mostly because he was so worried about her that the quality of his manga had gone down. He had also lost his job working for the Sawachika family as Eri-Chan's secretary. Just then the doctor walked in. "Mr. Harima, we have good news. We have a new treatment that will save Yakumo," He said. Harima jumped up in excitement. "How much doe it cost?" he asked "500 million yen" the doctor replied. Harima's heart sank. There was no way he could come up with that cash. Wait!!! There was a way. Eri-Chan could help, he thought. Eri-chan was really good friends with Tenma, Yakumo's older sister.

"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang when he pushed it. The door opened. Standing in the doorway was Eri-Chan's oddball butler. "Sawachika-san here?" he asked. The butler nodded and showed him to her room. "What are you doing here Hige?" she demanded. He got on his hands and knees "Please help me. They have found a cure for Yakumo, but it cost 500 million yen. I can't afford it. I'll do anything if you help us out!!" he begged, something that he normally would have never done, especially in front of her. She smiled. Now was the chance to get what she wanted. Revenge against Yakumo. "Ok" she replied " but you have to do one thing for me first." "What?' He asked. He was desperate and would do anything to save Yakumo. Even if he had to sacrifice his own life to save Yakumo's life. "You have to have sex with me and then I'll pay for the treatment. You won't have to pay me back at all," She said. He nodded. He would do it save Yakumo.

Eri-chan motioned him over to the bed and she began to undress. Her shirt and bra first. Her breasts were bigger than he thought. They were at least a high c-cup. Her nipples were already hard. Her breasts were quit perky. Then off came her panties. She had no pubic hair and her pussy was still tight, the cherry still in tact, because she had never had sex before. Never even masturbated. He slowly got undressed. She turned out the lights and the room was full of his grunts and her load moaning and later screaming in pleasure. Afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Eri-chan got up early and headed over to the hospitable. She had the money to pay for the treatment. When she asked for Yakumo's doctor, the nurse gave her a sad look and called in the doctor. Just then Harima appeared. "Mr. Harima and Ms. Sawachika, I am sorry to tell you this, but Yakumo passed away in the middle of the night." Eri-Chan's breath left her. No, this could not be happening, she thought to herself. Because of her lust and greed, Harima's wife had died, when she could have saved her. She looked at Harima. He was crying, his whole body shaking. She went to hug him. He pushed her away, so hard that she fell to the ground. She thought he was going to beat the shit out of her, but she deserved it, she thought, she had just killed his wife. He looked at her, his eyes full of grief, and hate. She had never seen those eyes look like they did. He turned around and ran out of the room. "What a rude man." An old woman in the room said. "Shut the fuck up bitch!! He just lost his wife because I was to damn greedy to help her!!" Eri-chan yelled, tears running down her face.

Tenma was crying, they were in the hospitable, filling out paper work. Eri-chan was sitting on a chair, feeling guilty. She had just affected the lives of the two people that she cared about. Mikoto and Akira were helping Tenma sign the paper work, since no one could get in touch with Harima. "I hope he's ok?" Mikoto said. Tenma looked up and tried her best to smile "He's stronger than you think. He'll be ok." Tenma said. She really didn't believe what she just had said. "He's at the house," Akira said. She had people watching the house so they would know if he showed up. "Lets go see him" Tenma said "he needs us right now"

They showed up at the house. Mikoto, Eri-Chan, Tenma, and Akira. Sara was there as well. She was crying, she had just performed the last rights on Yakumo's body. Hanai, Ichijo, and the rest of 2-C were on their way. They knocked. The door swung open. He had forgotten to close it. "Harima-kun, are you here?" no answer. The house was still and silent. It was sort of creepy. It was as if no one was alive in the house. They walked into kitchen. It was empty as well as the master bedroom. "I bet he's in the drawing room," Eri said " I'll go get him" she walked off. A minute later, there was a horrifying scream. Tenma, Mikoto, Akira, and Sara ran to the drawing room, crying hysterically. At her feet was Harima, staring up at the ceiling, but his eyes seeing nothing. A pool of blood was surrounding his arms. A razor blade was on the ground next to him. Akira bent over to check his pulse "He's dead" she stated. There was a note on the desk. Mikoto picked it up and read it aloud

"Yakumo is dead. I have no reason to live now. Please forget me. I love only Yakumo and now I am going to go join her. See ya'll later. Sincerely, Harima." The paper had tearstains on it.

A week later, they were both buried next to each other. Her tombstone read "The best sister, friend and wife ever. We will miss you" His read "Through sickness and death, his love will live on forever" The names on the tombstones read "Kenji Harima" and "Yakumo Harima". His last manga manuscript sold for 500 million yen, bought by Eri-Chan. She was pregnant with twins, Harima's parting gift. When they were born, they were named after the two lovers who died on the same day.


End file.
